rampage_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rampage: Beginning of the Apocalypse
Digimon, Skullgirls, Indivisible, Rampage & Yo Mama. Agumon Filia Ajna George Brody Foxx Bandai, Lab Zero Games, Midway & Animeme Studios. Anime, Video Games & Web Animation. Monsters The number of monsters in R.B.A has rocketed to 80+ monster's. George: He is a gorilla-like monster/mutant who is the main protagonist of the series. He is also in every single rampage game to date Lizzie: She is a lizard-like monster/mutant who is one main protagonist of the series. She is also in every rampage game to date. Ralph: He is a werewolf/wolf-like monster/mutant who is one main proganinist of the series. He is also in every rampage game to date. Larry: He is a rat-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Atari Lynx Boris: He is a rhino-like monster. Debut: Rampage universal tour. Curtis He is a Mouse-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage universal tour. Ruby: She is a lobster-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage universal tour Myukus: He is a one eyed alien monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage universal tour Puocous:he is a purple Myukus. Debut: Rampage Universal tour Noobus: He is a black Myukus, Debut: Rampage Universal tour Harley: He is a boar-like monster. Debut: Rampage Through Time Gilman: He is a blowfish-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Nick: He is a demon-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Ling: she is a giant panda-like monster. Debut: Rampage: beginning of apocalypse Sruffy:He is a pelican-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Ramsey: He is a ram-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Samantha : She is a sheep-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Squirmy: He is a worm-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Marco: He is a shark-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Rojo: He is a bull-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Rachel : She is a dodo-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Plucky: She is a chicken-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction. Fifi: She is a poodle-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Icky: He is a Echidna-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction William: He is an Wasp-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Tray: He is a tiki-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Rampage: Beginning of apocalypse Wally: He is a warthog-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction John: He is a german shephard-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Shelby: She is a tortoise-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction. Ryan: He is a penguin-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Amanda: She is an armadillo-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction. Natalie: She is a nautilus-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Ben: He is a grizzly bear-like monster/mutant.Debut: Rampage:Beginning of Apocalypse. Jak: He is a sparrow-like monster/mutant.Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Omar: He is a owl-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage:Beginning of Apocalypse. Venus: She is a plant-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Kingston: He is a king cobra-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Drake: He Is a dragon-like monstr/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Patrick: He is an platypus-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Edwin: He is an invader-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction V.E.R.N: He is an abomination-like monster/mutant. Players could trasform into V.E.R.N once they collected a powerup. Debut: Rampage World Tour And Rampage: Total Destruction Harry: He is a yeti-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Joe: He is a wildman bigfoot-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Phenec: He is a mummy-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Jack: He is a Jackelope-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Zach: He is a zebra-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Rhett: He is a rat-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Brenda: She is a bumble bee-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Cal: He is a squid-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Leon: He is a lion-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Manny: He is a meerkat-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Crock: He is a crocodile-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Kyle:cyclops-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Bessy: She is a cow-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Randy: He is a racoon-ike monster. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Brian: He is a brain-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Sarah: She is a spider-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Rocky: He is a golem-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Toby: He is a siberian tiger-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocolypse Cyril: He is a squirrel-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Cody: He is a frost golem-like monster/mutant. Debut; Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Fabio: He is a flea-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Sherly: He is a slimeball-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Spark:He is a electric Golem-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Bart: He is a bat-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Xk-47: Is a living rogue defense mech-like robot/cyborg. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Jill: She is a jellyfish-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Eyegore: He is a one-eyed alien-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Felix: He is a Gargoyle-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse (Free DLC) The Protagonist Gabriel: He is a koala-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Philbert: He is a ungulate-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Brock: He is a stallion-like monster/mutant. Debut: Beginning of Apocalypse Carl: He is an crab-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Timmy:He is a tree-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apoclypse Armando :He is a Laser beam mech-like Robot/cyborg. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Ethan:He is a black cat-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Jose:He is an Jewish camel-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocolypse Alex :He is an Grey wolf-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Landon :He is a EmpererTamiran-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalyps Eian:He is a lemur-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage:Beginning of Apocalypse Julian:He is a obese beluga whale-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse Bubba: He is an alien-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction BOSSES(UNLOCKABLE) Chevy: He is a Manticore-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse (Unlockable Boss) Ozar: He is an Orc-like monster/mutant. Debut: Rampage: Beginning of Apocalypse (Unlockable Boss) GUESTS Duncan: He is a kangaroo-like monster/mutant. Debut: Kaiju Combat kineticlops: He is a eyeball-like monster/mutant. Debut: War of the Monsters Rickys mighty robot: Is a robot mouse-like robot/cyborg. Debut: Ricky Ricottas mighty robot. Guta: He is a tusked fleshy alien-like monster/mutant. Debut:Halo Reach. LEVELS Las Angelas San Antonio Las Vegas Mexico Egypt Miami Arizona Alaska Hawii Tokyo Hong kong Jersey Tranzit Florida Canada Category:216.63.175.21 Category:Videogames Category:George Category:Lizzie Category:Ralph Category:Larry Category:Boris Category:Curtis Category:Ruby Category:Myukus Category:Puocous Category:Noobus Category:Harley Category:Gilman Category:Nick the Demon Category:Ling Category:Sruffy Category:Ramsey Category:Samantha Category:Squirmy Category:Marco Category:Rojo Category:Rachel Category:Plucky Category:Fifi Category:Icky Category:William Category:Tray Category:Wally Category:John Category:Shelby Category:Ryan Category:Amanda Category:Natalie Category:Ben Category:Jak Category:Omar Category:Venus Category:Kingston Category:Drake Category:Patrick Category:Edwin Category:V.E.R.N Category:Harry Category:Joe Category:Phenec Category:Jack Category:Zach Category:Rhett Category:Brenda Category:Cal Category:Leon Category:Manny Category:Crock Category:Kyle Category:Bessy Category:Randy Category:Brian Category:Rocky Category:Toby Category:Cyril Category:Cody Category:Sherly Category:Spark Category:Bark Category:Xk-47 Category:Jill Category:Eyegore Category:Felix Category:Gabriel Category:Philbert Category:Brock Category:Carl Category:Timmy Category:Armando Category:Ethan Category:Jose Category:Alex Category:Julian Category:Bubba Category:Chevy Category:Ozar Category:Duncan Category:Kineticlops Category:Ricky's Mighty Robot Category:Guta Category:Las Angeles Category:San Antonio Category:Las Vegas Category:Mexico Category:Egypt Category:Miami Category:Arizona Category:Alaska Category:Hawaii Category:Tokyo Category:Hong Kong Category:Jersey Category:Transit Category:Florida Category:Canada Category:Games